Project Summary ? CORE C: Microbial Genomics and Analytical Laboratory (M-GAL) The Microbial Genomics and Analytical Laboratory (M-GAL) Core of the Integrative Center for Environmental Microbiomes and Human Health will provide a centralized facility and technical expertise at the University of Hawai`i at M?noa (UHM) to support the study of the interface between the microbial environment and human health. The characterization of microbial community composition by next-generation sequencing and analysis of microbial metabolic products are standard methods used in the field of microbiome research. To enable these applications, the M-GAL Core will provide the following: (i) equipment and expertise for the preparation of genomic libraries and the quantitation of gene expression; (ii) high-performance liquid chromatography and mass spectrometry instrumentation for the analysis of lipids and metabolites; (iii) facilities for the cultivation, isolation, and long-term storage of microbial strains; and (iv) curation of a community searchable database containing information about strains isolated from native Hawaiian fauna and ecosystems. The M-GAL core will be available to researchers throughout the state of Hawai'i and visiting scientists, thus encouraging greater interaction amongst the local microbiome research community and seeding collaborative efforts from abroad. The M-GAL Core will beneficially impact COBRE investigators and affiliates by providing essential infrastructure and expertise to advance their research and foster the careers of junior faculty. Moreover, the Core will support the growth of UHM as a major center for microbiome studies in the Pacific Region by providing hands-on training in library preparation and metabolite analysis, hosting an international summer school on fundamental microbiome research methods, and facilitating outreach efforts to characterize Hawai'i's microbiome. !